Dark Midnight
by Annadog40
Summary: A weather phenomenon has aloud for the Cullin's to visit D.C. But trouble awaits them around every corner as they find that their very lives might be at risk.
1. First step

AN: I wrote this for class so ya it will become a cross over with the west wing its all from Edwards POV all mistakes are mine

* * *

Times like this make me wish that I could experience the nothingness of sleep.

High School.

Or maybe this is my form of sleep if sleep is defined by the inert state between active periods.

Today the students were babbling about some upcoming ACT exam that I have already completed no less than one hundred times so I tried to block it out but try as I may, I could not. For even if I block my ears to the bothersome noise, I could still hear their thoughts - such is the life of a Vampire! Though unlike the other members of my family, I am the only one who can read minds.

Speaking of reading minds, my brother Emmett was thinking about our upcoming trip to the capital after school. There was a weather phenomenon where there would be perpetual cloud cover for a week's worth of time allowing us abominations to visit without revealing what we are to the public. The upcoming trip is making the interminable drudgery that is high school seem even more everlasting!

I currently was at the lunch table in the shabby cafeteria staring at cracks in the wall trying to imagine patterns that were not there to try to tune out the babble of the humans.

_Edward._ Alice called my name in her head, which is basically the same as having it being called aloud.

I kept my eyes on the plaster.

_I'm worried about Jasper,_ Alice thought. Ah yes. Out of our family, Jasper had the most trouble adjusting to our non-human diet. Our family, unlike most vampires, does not let our vampirism rob us of all our humanity. We chose to resist our primal urges and drink the blood of animals instead. Vegetarians I jokingly call us.

_Do you think he should be going on the trip?_ she questioned. My personal opinion would be most unequivocally not, it's too dangerous. I do not think his control is great enough to be trusted in the capital of the free world. But our adoptive father Carlisle believes he is ready and I fully trust him. So if he thinks he is ready, then I will accept his decision. I will try to keep my eye on him to make sure he does not slip up.

I turn my head slowly to stare at the plaster to my right, sighed, then I slowly turn back to the cracks on the wall. A subtle no that wouldn't tip the others off.

Seeing my reaction, Alice grew alarmed and started to look ahead into the future. Peering at all the possible outcomes of Jasper's actions in the capital, she couldn't find anything to worry about ... yet.

_Just keep an eye on him,_ she implored.

I blinked in reply as I continued to stare at the wall. Alice wasn't the only one in our family that had doubts about the trip. Esme, our adoptive mother, also was worried whether the trip is a good idea or not. She thinks that the trip is an unnecessary danger that could expose us for what we really are. Carlisle doesn't want to miss the opportunity to show us what the capital of the United States looks like. He believes that everyone should visit DC at least once in their life. Emmett and Rosalie also want to go to the capital, I suspect the true intention of Rosaline's eagerness to depart has little to do with the historic monuments.

Just then the ear-piercing bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period.

_Only three more classes to go,_ I heard Emmett think, trying to keep optimistic about the dreadful wait that we have to endure before the trip. I nodded an infinitesimal amount that no Human could ever detect.

The rest of the school day passed with such tedium that I almost wish I could sleep to escape the detestable drab environment.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the final bell rang and we were let out of that prison. I forced myself to walk at a human pace to the Volvo. It felt like I was crawling. Oh how I wish that I could just unleash my full speed and fly to the car - No, I mentally chastised myself, that is too dangerous. What a childish thought, running at full speed to the car. I can scarcely imagine why I thought of such a ridiculous thing. It must be the trip. The wait is maddening.

As I was pondering the reason behind my less than mature contemplation, the rest of my family came to join me by the Volvo.

When everyone arrived, I floored the gas to arrive home so we could leave as soon as possible. By the time we were out of the parking lot, I was going 80 miles an hour and arrived home in 5 minutes flat.

Carlisle was already there, having gotten off work at the hospital early, along with Esme. They both were packed and ready to go.

We flew into the house to get our suitcases. Rosalie, my facile sister, had no less than 8 suitcases' worth of clothing for the D.C trip.

"Is everybody ready for the trip?" Carlisle asked.

I looked over my family and saw some of them had doubts about the trip. Alice kept gazing into Jasper's future in D.C to see if he loses control. So far the future looks good for him but the future is ever changing so there is no way to know for sure.

Nevertheless it was too late to change our minds and that would be ungentlemanly of me to do that to Carlisle.

"So whose car am I getting in?" Jasper inquired.

"You and Alice are going in my car" I demanded before anyone could interject. Alice and I are the most capable of making sure he doesn't slip up with our unique abilities.

"Ok then I guess the rest of us will take Rosie's car" Emmett shrugged.

I didn't think taking Rosalie rather ostentatious convertible is a good idea when trying to remain inconspicuous When I tried to voice my fears earlier I was shot down immediately by Roseline who felt that you had to look your best in every way possible even your car has to project that image.

We then all went to our respective cars, Alice, Jasper, and I went to my Volvo while the others went to that flagrant car.

I looked up at the sky to see if the sun would be a problem. So far the clouds seemed to be obscuring the sun's radiant glow. I was a bit worried about the few patches of sapphire in between the blanket of cloud cover that always seemed to cover the town of Elkins, West Virginia.

Shifting my attention to the present, I got into the drivers seat as Alice took her place as my co-pilot while Jasper much to his chagrin took his place behind Alice in the back.

With that, we departed on our journey to Washington D.C . When we got to the highway, I decided to go at a slower speed of 100 miles per hour to not alert the authorities during our vacation.

When we have driven an hour throw the rugged splendor of the West Virginian back country. We stopped in Harrisonburg, VA and ran to the nearest forest to have our "lunch" so that we would be able to resist the temptation, the shear blood lust that all vampires are cursed with.

In a haze of red and brown we feasted on the blood of a herd of deer that was unlucky enough to cross our path. Their blood tasted like the dirt we walked upon. If only we crossed paths with something more appetizing like cougar or grizzly bear. In the back of my head I knew that we had to live with the foul taste of animal blood lest we turn into the abhorrent monsters we really are!

Running so fast that no human could ever hope to see us, I look at Alice and Jasper analyzing the slight flush of there skin and the more golden tone of their eyes that indicated that they were well fed. I myself felt bloated!

We arrived back at the Volvo and this time Jasper got into the co-pilot seat while Alice sat daintily behind Jasper.

When everyone was ready, we departed from Harrisonburg going a reasonable speed of 95 miles and hour. While I was driving on the highway, I looked out at the bewitching beauty of the countryside. With an array of emerald leaves gently blowing in the wind. The hills on either side of the car where like waves softly crashing on a beach.

The screeching of a police car's siren brought me back from my musing. I turned my head and saw that the police car was in pursuit of us! Cursing my momentary lapse, I pulled the car to the side of the road.

"Hello officer what seems to be the problem?" I pointlessly questioned as I rolled down the window. I have already read the officer's mind and found out that he believes we were speeding.

Dumb kids, they could have gotten themselves killed. He thought to himself.

The Policeman walked into view. He was just an ordinary man. Dark hair, Brown eyes and, a tan.

I turned to look at Alice. Her big golden eyes were widened in shock.

_Fix this_. Jaspar glowered at me.

I was at a loss at what way of dealing with this situation would be the correct one. Do I try to charm him? Or should I just dispose of him - - NO that would not be the righteous path doing that would lead me to eternal damnation of the soul.

I mentally turned to Alice hoping that her predictions will hold the true path that we must take. Instead all I see in her head is a hazy ever shifting blur. It seems we are at a crossroad, On the threshold of uncertainty.

"License and registration please." The Officer demanded.

That was an easy request I mused. Jasper opened the glove compartment and slowly relinquished his grasp on the documents as they fell into my hands.

_NO!_ Alice screamed in her head as I was in the act of handing the papers to the cop, A cloud scampered out of the way of the sun, allowing a glimmer of sunlight to fall on my skin for a split second but it was enough.

The instant the glowing ray of sunshine touched my skin caused it to explode into a brilliant array of scintillating glow. All the colors of the human visible range were present even the ones that are not on the spectrum that humans could see.

The Policeman's eyes widened in shock. His mouth gaped open a little as if he was about to scream in pure terror. Before he could form a coherent thought Jasper leapt throw the driver side window. That same instant he slapped his hand across his face with enough velocity that he was completely decapitated.

Before the scent of blood could cause Jasper to go mad with blood lust, I floored the gas while garbing Jasper preventing him from making the situation any worse.


	2. Arrival

"Stop the car" Alice commanded after I had been driving for 15 minutes in a state of pure shock.

We pulled over into a little alcove at the side of the dirt road.

How could I have let Jasper massacre that poor police officer whose only crime was to pull over a car full of vampires. I should have been more vigilant!

"I'm sorry" Jasper apologized with true sincerity on his face.

As if a measly apology can get us out of this compromising predicament that could expose all of vampire kind.

"Sorry? You killed that poor defenseless human police officer and all you can say is sorry?" I seethed, ready to avenge the human's death even though Jasper is my brother.

"ENOUGH!" Alice ordered

I turned and looked at her. Seeing her large sad golden eyes calmed me a little, allowing me to think more rationally.

"We need to get rid of the evidence" Alice sadly stated as she looked at the Volvo.

NO not the Volvo! "We could just return it to the house," I pleaded.

"Even if we do, people saw the license plate number and we can't risk the humans memorizing it," Alice explained.

As much as I detested her idea, it seemed to be the only way. I checked her thoughts and indeed the future looked impossibly certain.

I removed our suitcases from the Volvo which didn't take too long since we packed reasonably unlike a certain sister of mine. After delaying the inevitable for as long as I could, I glowered at Jasper for forcing me to destroy my beloved Volvo. His eyes were downcast and he looked to be in agony.

"Edward," Alice interrupted my reflection pulling my attention to the task at hand.

I slowly walked up to my dazzling silver Volvo. I never noticed its true beauty until now, with its elegant polish that reflected my face in its shine.

Picking up the car, feeling the smooth metallic exterior, I unwillingly pulverized my poor car until it was a perfect sphere that could fit in the palm of my hand. Not wanting to litter, I put the remains of my Volvo in the recycling bin and never looked back.

Alice gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as we ran the rest of the way to D.C.

After 15 minutes of scampering through the rich Virginian countryside, we finally arrive at the capital of the United States of America. I was gobsmacked at the sheer magnitude of the city with its scaling buildings, both old and new and the amount of people all around us was . . . tempting. NO I must not think of that!

Jasper seemed to be thinking the same thing about the people as I was.

"Hey Jasper can you remind me which hotel we are staying in?" I questioned hoping to distract him from the hordes of humans all around us.

"Ummm. . I think he said The Fairfax at Embassy Row." He replied. I never understood why Carlisle always seem to pick the most flagrant place when trying to keep a low profile.

We hurried as fast as conspicuously possible to the Fairfax hotel where we saw the rest of the family already there waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Rosalie demanded with a scowl clear on her face.

I looked at Alice hoping that she would tell the horrible tale of why we were late. I couldn't bare to listen so I tuned out their voices as Alice recounted the brutal killing of that human officer.

Esme's eyes were wide in shock as she heard the story being told while Emmett had a more empathetic look. Rosalie was absolutely livid in contrast to Carlisle who had a look of cool understanding on his face.

"Did you get rid of the evidence?" Carlisle asked, a hint of worry sprinkled his tone.

"Yes we did" Alice replied. "Edward disposed of the Volvo."

Carlisle looked at me with a pang of sadness.

_Good job son I know how hard it must have been for you,_ he thought. _After the trip, we will get you a new Volvo, ok?_

I looked up at the dense cloud cover, then down at the pavement to signify a yes. Carlisle's reassurance helped me feel better.

"Well there's nothing we can do now except move on from the mistake and try not to do it again," Carlisle remarked. "On our schedule is a tour through the White House in about 5 hours so until then, you have the time to yourself."

The instant the words left his lips, Rosalie took off in her red convertible to the nearest shopping mall I presumed.

Chuckling softly, I saw Alice and Jasper nonchalantly make their way to a nearby park. They clearly wanted to forget about the accident. I normally would follow them but I was still a bit infuriated at Jasper.

Carlisle and Esme went up to the suite to do. . . something, leaving just me and Emmett standing in front of the hotel.

"Come on Edward let's do something," Emmett pleaded.

Even though meandering about the city was the last thing I wanted to do I sucked it up and agreed.

"Any ideas on where to go?" Emmett inquired.

"I don't really care. We can go wherever," I replied moodily.

Having heard my reply, his face features contorted in chagrin.

"Oh lighten up Edward. He made a mistake and he apologized. There is nothing more we can do about it. So what's the point of moping around?" he complained.

His little temper tantrum actually improved my mood, I was even able to smile.

"OK, any ideas on where to go?" I asked in as cheerful a voice as I could muster.

He deliberated between going to the movies or watching a ball game. He ended up deciding on a movie as he thought a baseball game could be too long

"Let's go to the movies and see what's showing," Emmett decided.

I wish he picked the baseball game since his taste in movies is a little less refined than my own.

We started to walk while we looked around for a local cinema. After a half hour, our search was rewarded when we saw the West End Cinema. I looked at the film list and saw that there was a Blair Witch Project II.

Unfortunately for me, Emmett chose to watch some action flick called Memento. The previews of the movie that I had seen, it looked like a stereotypical movie where stuff blows up and pretty ladies objectify themselves for the protagonist.

My distaste must had been clear on my face for Emmett to have noticed.

"Come on Edward, give it a chance, I have heard good things about it," he reassured.

Still skeptical, we got our tickets and sat in the front row. The movie played and I soon lost track of the movie's story and my thoughts drifted back to the cop. Did he have a family? NO I must stop dwelling on the cop. It was a mistake and nothing more.

I spend the rest of the movie playing with the velvet on the chair as I tried not to think.

When the movie ended, the lowly humans slowly filed out of the theater babbling about the film. I was the one of the last out, not wanting to be jostled aside by humans.

Emmett was gobsmacked by the movie and started to prattle on to me about the cool action scenes and the pretty ladies and about how Rosalie would love the movie too. I rolled my eyes and feigned interest.

We wandered around the city for the next hour looking at some of the neo classical architecture of the Capitol building. Emmett wanted to go to the local pub to mingle, much to my disdain.

"Come on Edward, it'll be fun watching the ball game with a couple of guys. You can't go to the city without going to the bar, that's where everyone is," Emmett pleaded.

Thankfully for me we only had half an hour till we were due back at the Fairfax hotel.

"Oh would you look at the time," I exclaimed with false sympathy. "We only have 30 minutes to get back to the hotel. I guess the pub will have to wait."

Emmett shrugged as we slowly walked back at that dreaded human pace to the Fairfax, yet we somehow still arrived 5 minutes early. Alice and Jasper were already there sitting on a bench outside the front doors of the luxury hotel. Jasper seemed to be in a more tranquil mood after the trip to the park.

"Hey guys, so how was the park?" Emmett asked as we closed the distance that separated us.

"It was fine," Alice replied. "So what did you do?"

As Emmett was about to recount that dreaded flick, Carlisle and Esme arrived through the hotel's revolving door. Carlisle was carrying several cards with a red letter A that made the rest of the words obsolete. There was also a string attached to the card that seemed to act as a kind of necklace.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Carlisle questioned as Rosalie just arrived fashionably late, of course. She has acquired an additional 6 suitcases bringing the total amount of suitcases to 12.

"Yes we all are ready to go," I answered for the family.

"Okay then here's your ID card." Carlisle handed each of us a identification card. "Lets see if we can all fit in Rosalie's car."

I shuddered at the thought of piling into Rosalie's grandiose car. Nevertheless since I'm a Gentleman, I went in without complaint, holding the door open for Alice and Jasper in the back. Amazingly we all just barely managed to fit into the deathtrap that was Rosalie's car.

"Make sure to drive at a semi reasonable speed" Esme reminded, ever the mother figure.

Despite the slow human speed of driving Rosalie was doing, we arrived just in time for the White House tour. Pictures didn't do the White House any justice, with its impressive marble paint job and imposing stature it seemed to reek of power. I found myself in a state of pure awe.

"Hello and welcome to the White House!" An annoyingly perky blonde woman chirped ruining the effect of the building.

The other sheeplike humans on our tour all beamed in reply as she led us into the White House. The main entrance was a flurry of activity. I singled out two important looking men, one with short dark hair and the other with slightly longer curly hair, who were walking around the lobby talking about some trivial issue.

Smirking to myself, I tried pry into the curly man's thoughts to see what top secret government information I could find. But there was nothing! Did he not think? NO that's impossible, he was currently talking to the other man about the issue that seemed far too complex for him not to be thinking. How can I keep my family safe if I can't even deduce what this human male is thinking?

Looking at him closely he had expressive chocolate brown eyes with the hint of a spark and something more sinister in the depths of his eyes. His skin was almost as pale as mine was, it was practically translucent. He had a slightly lanky figure being only a few inches taller than the other man.

The oddest thing about him was my sudden desire to protect him from the evils of the world. Why would I of all things feel an urge to protect him. Maybe it was because he reminded me a bit of Jasper with the way he stood slightly guarded.

In a split second a woman opened a window in the lobby allowing a small breeze, but it was enough for me to catch the curly haired man's scent. In that instant, the monster inside me reared its ugly head in anticipation. I could feel the venom flowing in my mouth waiting for the first bite. Normally the temptation is easy enough to resist but his smell was irresistible! My muscles tensed, ready to spring on top of my intended prey. It doesn't matter anymore that I can not read his thoughts for soon he will have none.

_Edward we are in the White house remember?_ Alice reminded me with a sense of urgency as she tapped me on the back.

I stepped back in horror at what I was about to do. I needed to get out of there!

"I need to use the restroom," I said quickly as I made a hasty retreat.


End file.
